November 30, 2012
Scene 1: Location: Asad’s residence Asad is confused at their strange behaviour but leaves nevertheless informing them that the painter would come to paint walls.Nazma somehow hides her short hair from asad. Scene 2: Location: Ayan’s residence Razia takes rashid’s phone to shirin working in the kitchen,and expresses her doubt of rashid calling dilshad again.They are concerned.They begin to call the no and find out but then decide to note it down and match the no with the one shirin has.She writes down the no on the kitchen slab and they leave to get shirrin’s phone to check the no.Meanwhile razia surreptitiously keeps the phone on the table where rashid left itt and leaves.he however notices flour stains on the phone and a thought crosses his mind.He goes to the kitchen and is shocked to find dilshad’s no written on the slab.Razia and shirin are also approcahing towards the kitchen with the phone.Rashid immediately edits the last two digits and is halfway out when he collides with shirin and razia and makes an excuse that he came in for some lemonade.When he leaves,they match the nos and where shirin is relieved and happy to find its not dilshad’s no,razia is confused and unconvinced. Scene 3: Location: Asad’s residence While nazma in her restlessness,throws the wig accidentally in the paint can,asda enters and zoya promptly covers nazma’s head with a dupatta so that asad doesnt notice.But just then,The painter comes and gives in the paint stained wig saying that it fell from the window.The ladies are scared to see and asad demands to know whose wig is it.Finally nazma gathers the courage o admit her mistake and the fact that she lied and aplogizes.dilshad tries to justify that its not her fault,asad too agrees saying that its somebody else’s fault pointing at zoya saying that she taught nazma to lie and hide things from her brother,as he saw how she draped and coverd nazma’s head when he walked in.Zoya defends them saying they wanted to avoid his anger hence the lie.When asad asked did she think,he would never know,she says yes saying that they thought her hair would grow back till he finds out and he wont know the difference.She reprimands him for being so arrogant that he’s angry when lied to and also when told the truth.He behaves like a robot and if a faultless person is like him,then she wishes that every person has a fault.He calls her impossible and leaves.she too calls him the same behind his back. Scene 4: Location:Ayan’s and Asad’s residence Nikhat and nuzrat are upset when ayan who had gone with humaira returns alone and in a bad mood spewing anger at her and telling them about her lie. Shirin hugs rashid and apologizes for doubting him when he had clearly promised her that he wont call again.still her doubts got the better of her.She asks him to come early so that they can enjoy the meteor shower and wish together.He agrees. nikhat interrupts ayan from his playing guitar and tells him that humaira is not picking up hr phone and also hasnt returned and she has never been out after 7′o’clock in the evening.Ayan carelessly says that she’s not a child and would definitely find her way home but somewhere he too is concerned to hear that. Dilshad and nazma too are in tension as zoya’s call is not getting through and she is out.when asad doesnt care much knwing its her habit to flaunt rules,he is told by nazma that she told zoya to go to hilltop garden for the best view of meteor shower and dint tell her that the raod gets stranded in the evening.reluctantly asad goes to get her. Scene 5: Location: Ayan’s residence Ayan is troubled for humaira when she doesnt pick her phone but is delighted to find her on the swing where she goes whenever she fights with ayan.he gets her into a good mood and ask her to return home.But as ayan progresses,she has a headache and falls on the ground unconscious.ayan turns around and screams in shock to se her like tht. Scene 6: Location: Hilltop garden Asad meets zoya at th hilltop garden and tells her to go home with her as dilshad is waiting.she refuses saying that she would come herself after the shower and he can leave if he wants to.He turrns to go but then again frustratedly resigns herself to sticking with her. Scene 7: Location: Ayan’s and asad’s residence while everybody is waiting for the meteor shower,they all make their respective wishes in their hearts. Scene 8: Location: Hilltop garden Asad finally loses his cool and tells her to leave right now with him,since dilshad is getting worried.She asks him to stop pointing his finger at her and to lower his tone,since she can shout with double the volume if she wants to.She tells him not to worry about her which prompts her to say that this is not her ny prompting her to say in return that she too thinks the same,and that his real problem is personal and not because he cares about mannerisms.She tells him tht she would leave with him,not because he wants,but because dilshad would be worried.Seeing his attitude, zoya wishes that he falls for a girl who is carefree and above his restrictions and rules and is open minded and liberal,he wishes that she gets a man,who will size her down,teach her some manners and impose the necessary restrictions on her.She also asks him, not to judge her.Juts then,She slips on her feet and falls into his arms who holds them out for her lest she falls.they share a romantic eyelock while the meteor shower happens right then. Scene 9: Location: Asad’s residence While in their rooms,they both are having thoughts about each other.And both are reprimanding themselves for the same.Finally distracting themselves from thinking about the other,they fall off to sleep.the screen freezes on their sleeping faces. Precap: Haseena asks ayan in everybody’s presence that she has a confusion with the bill,since he said he bought the gifts,but the bill is in the name of Asad Ahmed Khan.everybody in the khan family is shocked to hear this.